Raising Teddy
by stsux
Summary: Remus, Nymphadora, Ted, and Andromeda have all past into the next life. Now, Harry embarks on a new adventure, caring for little Teddy Lupin in between classes.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1  
>Prologue<strong>

Andromeda Tonks' untimely death was a shock to them. Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, she had developed Dragon Pox and passed only months after receiving treatment. Little Teddy Lupin had been passed to an unready Harry, his godfather. Harry was not reluctant to take his godson. In fact, he was very determined to be a good godfather like Sirius had been, a good father like he knew his had been. But Harry wasn't prepared to be a parent having only lived 18 years. _He's just a boy_, as everyone said.

Of course Mrs. Weasley has loved Teddy like he was part of her family, much like she did Harry and Hermione. Harry was grateful he didn't really have to play the mother part of being Ted's one and only parent. Mrs. Weasley had done (pretty much) everything. Harry was also grateful, and admiring of, his girlfriend. Ginny was acting just like her mum had in the past, though she'd probably bruise you if you gave her this compliment. She was being a spectacular mother figure, and Harry couldn't help but picture the two of them with children of their own someday.

Mrs. Weasley would not stop pestering Harry about his upcoming school year. He, Hermione, and Ron were going back to Hogwarts to complete their final year and take their N.E.W.T.S. Mrs. Weasley insisted Teddy to remain at the Burrow, but Harry refused. He hated the idea of leaving his godson behind. He knows what it feels like to be left behind, to feel abandoned, and he would do everything in his power to make sure Teddy doesn't feel the same way. They were both orphans, and were connected as such. So, Teddy Tonks was going to accompany the trio onto the Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts.

"Harry, how exactly are you going to do this?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were fixed on the little creature sitting in her best friend's lap.

"To hell if I know." Harry said.

"Don't swear in front of him!" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry." Harry said, giving an apologetic smile. He, too, looked down at little Teddy Lupin. "You'll have to teach me how to be a parent between classes."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short chapter. The idea just popped into my head in the shower when I should've been stressing over school (it's exam week!). Anyway, I haven't forgotten my other story, I'll just be multitasking because both stories intrigue me so well. Relationships will be Canon (as much as I don't like it sometimes) because otherwise, the second generation would not exist. No Albus or Lily or Rose or Scorpius. So yeah. Thanks for reading this little prologue. =)<strong>


	2. Train Incident

**Author's Note: **

**MissSadieKane: Yes, it really did intrigue me, and thanks for the review! And, regarding the "will Teddy be going to lessons with Harry, or will someone else look after him for classes", I plan to do both. Harry will find out how hard parenting will become, and look back on how his parent's might've been like. Not to mention their will be the issue of Quidditch ;)**

**Anyway, sorry for the hold up on this chapter, but I have a little explanation on my...um...page thingy that I encourage you to read. Er.. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I do need some fillings to build up to main ideas and stuff. Soo yeah, here's chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Train Incident**

It amused Harry at the constant changes Teddy would bring about himself. Before they boarded the train, Teddy sported neon green hair and a beak. Now, it was vibrant purple with cat whiskers on his face. He was being a handful today. He and Harry left The Burrow early for the Hogwarts Express with successfully high hopes of avoiding the crowd of students. Teddy was infatuated with the compartment, squirming around in Harry's arms until Harry reluctantly let go. Harry soon realized all of the spells he would have to ask Hermione regarding baby safety.

The little tyke seemed to love being levitated, Harry found out. Teddy was 5 months old, give or take, which was the perfect age to start crawling everywhere. Harry noticed students filing onto the train in between casting _Wingardium Leviosa_ on his infant godson (who would giggle each time he would turn in the air). Harry did not know what being a well-fit parent meant, but he figured making the kid happy made him a good enough guardian.

All this thinking was diminished, however, when a special laugh and interesting smell entered the compartment.

"Oh shit." Harry muttered to himself. Teddy had just soiled himself. Now, how was he supposed to do this? His diaper changing lesson with Mrs. Weasley seemed so vague and long ago. He had to take the thing off, that much he knew. Harry braced himself as he stripped Teddy of his bottom garments after levitating him on his back and opening the window.

"Think, Harry! Think. That spell Ginny used. Er...Scou..Scour...Um...Scourgify? right! _Scourgify_!" Instantly, the mess in which Harry's wand pointed to was gone. Now to find a diaper. Harry rummaged through his trunks, begging that he had packed at least one diaper. The searching was futile, however, as Harry found he didn't have any. He looked down at his smiling godson, who was still floating on his back without a care in the world.

"I can't very well leave you naked. The girls would kill me." Harry said with a playful smirk. It was almost hard to be worrisome with Teddy in the room. Almost. Harry bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of an ingenious plan to grant Teddy a diaper. It would be highly inappropriate to give Teddy his -Harry's- own underwear for Teddy to use. He's managed to get into the N.E.W.T.S level of transfiguration, so maybe...

Harry took off his sock and pointed his wand towards it. After plentiful failures (the sock somehow managed to grow hair), Harry had a nice, Aztec patterned diaper. He made a mental note to show Luna later, as she would probably be the only one who would truly appreciate it.

Harry smiled as he admired his work, Teddy crawling around in his Aztec diaper; laughing and smiling all the while. He had the whole parenting situation under control.


	3. The Feast

**Author's Note:**

**POTTERPHILE: O.O ...I...I don't know what to say...**

**This chapter is basically just to tell you some of the people who have returned to Hogwarts. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>The Feast**

Dinner was abysmal. Although Teddy was having the time of his life, poor Harry was in disarray. You'd think he'd get a chance at a normal life now that Voldemort was gone, but nope; Harry's luck had worn dry.

Everything began the same. Harry, Teddy, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had shared a carriage to the castle. The only difference there was that they all, excluding Teddy, could see the thestrals harnessed to the carriages. But as soon as Harry stepped foot inside the castle walls, all eyes were on him. Harry could feel is face flush as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

The night didn't get any better.

Midway through the sorting ceremony, little Teddy decided to throw a fit. Refusing to give the baby to Ginny (or anyone else for that matter), Harry decided the best thing to do was step out until the sorting had finished. His face flushed a deeper shade of red as he left; the only sounds that echoed throughout the entire castle were Teddy's whines and Harry's shoes that sounded with every step. "_Just once I'd like it for all eyes not to be on me_," Harry thought to himself. He could've easily given the kid to Ginny, she'd probably be able to calm him, but Harry wanted to prove he could be a capable father. His little sock transfiguration, although admired, did not shadow the fact that Harry didn't pack any diapers. He had left them on the kitchen table, Ginny "kindly" pointed out.

The night got worse from there.

Teddy decided a food fight was in order, and began flinging bits of chicken and potatoes across students' head; much to Harry's embarrassment. Ginny would have helped, but she found herself having to ward off the female predators that were infatuated by Harry and his child. Hermione and Ron were going on about how amazing the school year was going to be now that they were officially together. "_Bloody spectacular_," Harry sarcastically thought to himself. He watched as the students would look up and give him an annoyed, yet sympathetic look his way. The first and second years would quickly duck down, back into their food when Harry'd catch them looking at him. They seem to be intimidated by him, Harry noticed. So much for a decent school year.

Harry scouted to see if any of his friends had come back to retake their school year, and found sight of Luna, who was happily eating and reading the Quibbler, wand behind her ear. Dean had come back, but said Seamus' mum wanted Seamus to spend the year at home. Neville came back portraying a very impressive aura of pride. All of the Hufflepuffs seemed to have moved on, as well as the other Ravenclaws. Ginny had told Harry that Lavender was in St. Mungos, but would return after winter holiday. Harry surveyed the crowd further, after giving a spoon to Teddy, who, some what thankfully, started banging it on the table. At least he wasn't throwing it, right?

He then saw Draco, who was sitting all alone at the end of the Slytherin table. The two of them had left on awkward terms, and a part of Harry wondered why Draco even bothered coming back. Harry felt himself tighten his grip on Teddy. Even though there was no such thing as Voldemort anymore, there was still the case of rogue Death Eaters. But Draco did not look his usual self. He was more reserved, his hair disheveled and robes crumpled. Harry didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, or if it was just a trick demeanor.

After what seemed like forever, Headmistress McGonogall dismissed everyone, and Ron and Hermione led the first years to the Gryffindor common room. Harry chanced a glance towards the professors before rushing off after the others. He did not need any lectures on how difficult the responsibility of caring for a child was, and if he was sure he really wanted to follow through with his plans. He could do it. He could raise a child and go to school. For Merlin's sake, he saved the whole entire Wizarding World! He could handle a 5 month old.

Or so he thought. The following night was a disaster.

**Next chapter will most definetly get into baby angst =)**


	4. Bed Time

**Author's Note: MissSadieKane: The staring is due partly because, well, he just sorta saved the world. It's sort of the whole Chamber of Secrets/Order of Phoenix mixed with Half Blood Prince stares Harry was getting where some are scared of his power, and some marvel at him. I honestly hadn't thought of a defence teacher yet :P And of course the teachers will be supportive! **

**So, since wizards live longer then muggles I figure wizard babies become better developed in a shorter amount of time. I'm placing Teddy in the 8-10 months development category while he is a bit shy of 5 months. This is just because I can have more fun writing Teddy at those stages.**

**And, I KNOW. I haven't updated The Poison in forevers :( It's really hard writing in the POV of Hermione (who I'm writing with now), and it'll be damn near impossible (did you just read that in Oliver Wood's voice, cause I did) to write in Ron's POV D: I'm trying to put in Hermione's feelings towards the boys, as well as her parents into the chapter. I've also given her a religion to spice things up. So um.. If I'm lucky I could write her by the end of March :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bed Time**

Harry was granted his own, separate bedroom in the Gryffindor tower supplied with a bed, a desk, a window with a perfect view of Hagrid's Hut, a wardrobe, and a baby crib. It was a blessing and a curse all in one. Harry did not need to worry about Teddy disturbing any other Gryffindors, but he couldn't help but feel isolated from everyone else. He might as well take it in stride, though. No sense in sulking over something he'd have to live with for the remainder of his school year.

The night after the feast was anything but pleasant.

Harry and Teddy had shared a bath in which Teddy happily splashed around with his well animated rubber ducky (who would swim and quack). Harry slipped into his pajamas and then helped Teddy into his. Both were made with nice, warm fabric with the letter H on Harry's and T on Teddy's; obviously made by Mrs. Weasley. It was getting around 11 p.m when everything was finally settled in, Teddy in his crib with a red stuffed phoenix Bill Weasley had given him.

But everything was anything but settled in.

Teddy would have nothing to do with sleep right now. Everything was new and exciting to the kid. You would think the train ride, the levitations, sorting ceremony, and the food fight would tire the little sucker out, but it did the complete opposite.

At 11:12 Harry woke up from his light sleep to the noise of Teddy rattling the bars on his crib. The little boy already figured out how to stand on his own, which Harry didn't know if that was abnormal or not. Teddy was bouncing in anticipation, clearly wanting to get out. "_Thank Merlin he hasn't learned to grow wings out of his back_", Harry thought. And so, Harry got up, picked his godson up from out of his crib, and spent a good half hour rocking the child, trying to settle him down. Harry then placed the kid back in his crib after saying goodnight, and crawled back into his own bed, eager for some much needed sleep.

His sleep was short lived, however.

1:23 found Harry awake again, this time by the distinct sound of baby grunts. Harry muttered _Lumos_under his breath and pointed his wand to the direction of the baby crib. Teddy was climbing over the crib, now half way over it. Harry watched in horror as his godson's tiny little head went over the bars, body following. In one swift movement Harry was down on the ground, Teddy on top of him. They were both lying on their backs. Harry let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding in while Teddy let out a childish laugh. Harry could feel his kid's fluffy, thick tail pressing against his stomach.

"You're gonna be the end of me, Ted." Harry said. If the kid wasn't so damn cute, or if the kid wasn't his, Harry would be sure that he'd hate him right now. He put Teddy back into his crib and raised the bar a few more inches. "Best to go as high as it can, really." He muttered, raising the bar as high as it could go. He then tucked himself into his bed and sat up, watching his godson for awhile. His head would bob off and jerk up as he was fighting the urge to sleep. He was worried Teddy might pull another attempt of escaping, but finally nodded off.

This time Harry was awoken by the sound of crying. He did not need to open his eyes to know two things. One being that they were bloodshot and tired. Two being that it was Teddy who was crying. It was 2:47 a.m when Harry lazily walked over to the crib and picked a crying Teddy and his phoenix up. In all honesty, Harry felt like he could cry, too. Words could not express how tired he was. His eyes were half open as he and Teddy climbed into his bed, covering each other under the sheets.

Harry lit his wand and stood it vertically between the bed and sheets, creating a miniature tent for him and Teddy. Teddy clapped in amusement whilst lying on his back. Harry couldn't help but give a light chuckle, which came out more like a mumble considering how exhausted he was. Teddy was hugging his phoenix (which was roughly the same size as him) and twitching his orange tail about. The last thing Harry remembered that night was tousling Teddy's thick, dark yellowed hair.

The following morning, Ginny walked into Harry's room and saw an unforgettable sight. Harry and Teddy were asleep on the bed together, Harry's arm placed lightly on Teddy's side and Teddy hugging his phoenix with a thumb in his mouth. She quickly snapped a picture before ruining their peacful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you can tell how tired Harry is .. O.O Um..I don't really feel like researching into extensive detail every location in Hogwats, so I'm just gonna say that almost everything has changed :P My theory is that after the battle, Hogwarts fixedrepaired herself and gave herself a somewhat new look. So just excuse any incorrect locations that'll be in this story (:**


	5. The Situation

**Author's Note: Teufell987: **

**1) Am I the only one who wouldn't find a baby with a tail adorbale? **

**2) Are you forgetting Tonks has done the same things in OotP? Changing her nose to a snout and beak. **

**3)He's a baby, so naturally he wouldn't be able to control his powers very well yet. **

**4) If you research metamorphmagus, they have the ability to change everything; gender, race, age. In short, they are an animgus, except for the fact that they can turn into more than one thing (including other people) He actually is a half human shapeshifter**

**Oh, and p.s he hasn't grown wings...yet ;)**

**Schooled your ass (:**

**But I will try to tone down the metamorphmagusness. I really just do it for my own personal enjoyment**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>The Situation**

"Harry, there is no way we can have Teddy be with us during classes." Ginny said. Her boyfriend was being insistent that he never parted from his godson. "_Which was actually kind of cute_" Ginny thought to herself. It's only reasonable Harry'd have abandonment issues, and it really was Gryffindor like for him to be with the baby 25/8. That or stubborn and ignorant.

"Not with that attitude." Harry countered. September first landed on a Thursday, so there was only one day of school that week. Harry was gulping down gallons of coffee due to last nights events, and it did keep him awake for the most part. Besides, it's not like the first day of school is ever important.

Teddy was wrapped under Harry's arms on his lap, snug and asleep. It seemed that when Teddy was asleep, he'd have no control over his changing (though he didn't really have control when he was awake). His hair kept going between different shades of blue.

"Harry." Ginny said in a very good imitation of her mum mixed with Umbridge. "There is no way the professors will allow a baby in their classroom. You and I have the same classes this year, we need to have a babysitter every once and awhile.

"Let's just bring him with us today, and if they say no then we'll talk about it." Harry begged.

"Oh, Harry!" expressed a rather annoyed Ginny. "You NEED to be more reasonable about these things now. The professors already let you bring Teddy to Hogwarts, not to mention give you your own bedroom. You can't keep asking for favors."

"And babysitters aren't giving me favors?" Harry said cheekly.

"Smart ass."

"It is rather nice isn't it." Harry joked absentmindedly, making Ginny give an unwanted laugh and shove her boyfriend playfully, careful as to make sure it didn't comfort the baby. Harry leaned in and gave Ginny an innocent kiss.

"Oi! Keep the snogging to a minimum when I'm around!" Ron yelled.

"Right, because we do." Hermione said sarcastically, causing Ron to grow red and the other three to laugh. "I'm only joking, Ronald." she said as she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm sure we could work it out to have somebody babysit. What about Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Who? Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked. Ginny kicked him under the table. "Blimey, Ginny!" said as he rubbed his leg.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! She could babysit during Quidditch, too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't know.." Harry said indecisively. The little baby started turning and soon awakened from his sleep. Ginny took Teddy from Harry's lap and held him in a cradling position.

"There there, Teddy. Your father's just being a git." she comforted.

"I'm not his father." Harry said forcefully.

"You're as good as." Hermione said, now leaning against her boyfriends body. Her head was laying on his shoulder, and it looked as if it had always belonged there.

"But I'm not his father." Harry felt as though a label like that was somehow betraying Remus, Teddy's actual father.

"Then what are you?" Ginny asked.

"Harry. Just Harry."

"Well 'Just Harry', it's time for class. Kinglsey told me he wouldn't be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts lightly." Hermione said


	6. Visitation

**Author's Note: I will be changing the title of this fanfiction to something better... Most likely Harry Raises Teddy or something. Hope you enjoy this. This chapter is partly inspired by the amazing weather my state's been having lately (I live in America). It makes me loathe the 3 months left of school.**

**Also I am thinking about giving up "The Poison". It's fun to fantasize about, but I feel like it's not really eye catching to the readers so who knows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>Visitation**

Harry should've expected as much. Firstly, the professors did not like the idea of a baby in their class. "I do not have the patience for any more children then required in my class," McGonogall had said (before giving him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder). But that honestly wasn't the worst thing that happened. Ki-Professor Kinglsey had used a reluctant Harry as a guinea pig for his demonstrations. Harry recalled hearing some of the Slytherins sniggering and call him teacher's pet. Thankfully, Kingsley would call on Hermione as well for some of the presentations. That made him feel better.

One Saturday afternoon found Harry and Teddy in the Gryffindor common room, Harry already piled with work. He had scheduled the Quidditch tryouts for next week, and felt it a pity to spend his one free weekend indoors. The sun was out and the wind was blowing. Perfect weather. Teddy seemed to have agreed, as he was soon growing tired of his toys. The phoenix Bill gave him was tossed carelessly to the side, the children's books Hermione gave him strung out in a line resulting from them tipping over, and the Pygmy Puff Ginny gave him was sleeping on the desk Harry was working on.

Teddy constructed a frustrated face. One he usually made when about to change his appearance. But this time, his sandy blonde hair and facial features stayed the same. Teddy was concentrating on something. He felt a jolt go through his body and opened his mouth.

"Da." he said. Harry seemed to not have heard him.

"DA." he yelled this time. Harry looked up from his Transfiguration with a puzzle and shocked look on his face. He could've sworn he heard someone say something. But that couldn't be. Ron and Hermione were down at Hogsmeade (7th years were allowed the freedom), and Ginny was still at lunch. That only left...

"DA!" the baby cried again. Harry looked down at his godson and shook his head, releasing a heavy sigh.

"No, Ted. I'm not your dad."

"DAAA!" Teddy screamed. Harry left his work, realizing he'd be done for the day, and picked up his godson.

"No, Teddy." he said gently.

"DA!" Teddy said with defiance. Ginny had said once before that little Ted inherited Harry's stubbornness. Harry had to agree.

"Alright, Teddy. Come with me." Harry said, and he and Ted left the Gryffindor common room.

They were placed under an old weeping willow tree. Them, along with many others. Harry could see lingering thestrals hanging around. Luna said they usually do that around graves.

Harry felt himself choke up. He couldn't help himself when he visited graves. He and Teddy were knelt down before two graves that read Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lynn Tonks, Teddy on Harry'd lap. Beside them lay familiar names built for either graves or memorials; Collin, Cedric, Severus, Fred, etc.

"This," Harry sniffled, "Is your father and mother." Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms, apparently more attracted to a passing butterfly then his deceased parents. Harry didn't blame him, though. He was just a baby. He was thankful they were alone, and subconsciously planned that they would visit as often as they could.

Harry let his godson crawl around. He was safe on the grass incase he'd fall or something. Harry then had a sudden resentment for dropping the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest. He wish he could've seen his parents again, and to see Ted's to ask if he was doing a good job. He sat in silence, the only noise being Teddy's gleeful laughs. He gave a melancholy smile and joined his godson in the chase for the butterfly, lifting him up and playing airplane. Harry laughed at the memory of first playing it around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley cursed Harry down and Mr. Weasley was amazed when Harry mentioned the word "airplane". It was a nice day.

* * *

><p><strong>yay for Teddy's firsts words!<strong>


	7. I Can Be Tricky

**Author's Note: Lara140112: I will try! I need to organize a sort of timeline of events because I have plenty of ideas to throw into this story. I think Harry's going to sacrafice something in his schedule, but if he wasn't so busy how interesting would the story be? :P**

**Bookwormlovesharrypotter: Thank you (: I can't wait to write more**

**D.A_Member77: Thanks!**

**iPhone's fixed! This chapter's not really my best. Just short and sweet, introducing Luna and all.**

**Just realized the word counts the biggest one yet. haha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**I Can Be Tricky**

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" called a booming voice that echoed throughout the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table; Harry eating dinner and Ginny feeding Teddy some baby food.

"I've been looking for you for ages!" Ron said as he ran up to Harry, dragging Hermione by the hand behind him. "You'll never believe it!"

"Ron thinks it's the best thing that every happened to him." Hermione said as she and Ron sat down across from Harry and Ginny. Her voice was irritated, but she was smiling nevertheless.

"That's because it is!" Ron defended.

"Oh? Better than me?" Ron's ears turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"What have you got?" Harry asked, thoroughly amused. Ron dug in his pockets and revealed ,what could be mistaken as, the whole entire Honeydukes collection of chocolate frogs. Now, since the war had ended, the Potter's, Granger's, and Weasley's received an excellent amount of profit as a thank you. Thank Merlin Mrs. Weasley raised her kids to keep their heads on straight. To Harry's delight, the Burrow had not changed in the slightest. It was still packed and unorganized and full of family. The only thing that had changed were new clothing and higher allowances.

"They've got us all!" Ron explained. "You, me, Hermione, D.A members, Phoenix members-"

"-and, as a tribute, everybody who's lost their lives during Voldemort's rein." Hermione finished, holding up one that said Cedric Diggory.

"That's brilliant!" Harry said, grabbing a Nymphadora Tonks card. Funnily enough, it had been charmed to change it's hair color just like the real Tonks.

"Harry, can you take him? I want to see what they've written about me." Ginny said, not waiting for an answer and handing little Teddy over. He took the card that Harry was holding.

"How is he? Only, is he eating fine?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't like his vegetables." Harry said, pointing to the barely touched jar of corn.

"But he will eat them." Ginny said forcefully.

"I wonder if he'd like meat flavored food. That is if they even make such a thing." Harry said.

"I've actually been wondering the same thing. Perhaps if I do a little research in-"

"The library." everyone chorused.

"I can find out what children of werewolves are like." Hermione finished hotly. "Speaking of research, Harry, I saw your Transfiguration essay when Ron sent me in your room to look for you, and I left you a few side notes."

"Oh. Er...thanks." Harry said, smiling and blushing. Deep down, Harry'd always liked to impress Hermione with his school work, and he knew that his unfinished essay would do no such thing.

Meanwhile, young Teddy paid all his attention to the woman in the card who could change her hair color just like him. He tried his hardest to copy the woman's changes, and when he'd succeed, he would give a laugh only a child could produce.

"Hmm.." Ginny muttered. "I don't think I like how they used Ginerva."

"Well they aren't perfect." Hermione agreed. "Look at this. They've written 'Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend' on mine."

"Speaking of ex-girlfriends, did they put in that bi-er.. That scarlet woman Cho?" Ginny asked, digging through the pile Ron had made on the Gryffindor table. Hermione bursted into fits of laughter. "What?"

"Scar-Scarlet..Scarlet Women!" Hermione huffed. "Ron said the same thing when Rita wrote that ridiculous article."

"That's what mum calls them!" Ron defended.

"I can't very much swear in front of the baby!" Ginny, too, defended. "It could be his first word! With all that time spent in mum's garden with the gnomes, it'd be no surprise if a swear is his first word."

Maybe it was that Teddy had gotten bored of the woman in the card, or maybe it was that Teddy understood what "first word" meant. At the end of Ginny's sentence, Teddy tugged on Harry's clothes and spoke very clearly and defiantly, "Da!"

Hermione and Ginny gasped while Ron gapped. It took Harry a second to realize why his friends acted strangely to Teddy speaking.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you guys..."Harry trailed off into an awkward silence.

"DA!" Teddy said more strongly as he tugged yet again on Harry's clothes. He then pointed out the doors of the Great Hall, indicating that he wanted to go back outside.

"Alright, Ted, we'll go." Harry said goodbye to his still stunned friends before walking with Teddy out the Great Hall, trying to explain to him that he-Harry-is not his father.

"What?" Ron asked, noticing a sly smile on his sisters face.

"You didn't." Hermione said in disbelief. Ginny's smile grew.

"What?" Ron asked again.

"Ginny made sure Teddy's first words would be 'dad'. You know Harry isn't comfortable with that label!"

"He seemed fine enough." Ginny shrugged. "Besides, Teddy would've called him that eventually."

* * *

><p>"I wonder where you get your stubbornness from." Harry said more to himself while Teddy slapped his hands on the water from a very shallow spot off of the Black Lake. Harry wouldn'tve thought that Teddy would like water at such a young age, or that it would be healthy for him to be in the water at such a young age, but Teddy appeared fearless and Mrs. Weasley assured Harry that it would make Ted's immune system good and strong.<p>

"Gin says you get it from me, but that's quite impossible, isn't it?'

"Oh, nothing's impossible." said a dreamy voice. Harry jumped before looking up from the tree he was sitting under. Luna Lovegood was sitting on top of one of the tree's branches. Her bare feet were swinging off the edge and her wand was tucked in behind her ear, revealing one of the raddish earrings she was wearing. "You of all people should know that."

Harry laughed at how right his blonde friend was. "If Hermione were here, she'd be telling a different story."

"She's a very peculiar girl, isn't she?" Luna said.

"How so?"

"Well, she's been a Muggle for the first 10 years of her life until she was thrown into the Wizarding World."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, urging Luna to explain further.

"You would think one would drop all barriers saying that things are impossible if they were in Hermione's position."

"Yeah. I highly doubt Hermione imagined herself researching werewolf babies when she was 7." Harry agreed.

"She's a very peculiar girl."

"She's brilliant." Harry said. Luna climbed down from the tree and sat next to Harry.

"People STILL steal your possessions?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had just noticed that Luna was barefoot.

"Oh it's all good fun. Besides, I suspect the Nargles to have stolen most of them. I've grown quite accustomed to my things being lost or stolen. In fact, I think I might miss it if people didn't take them."

"Well, sometimes change is good." Harry replied.

"Yes, sometimes. Change is necessary at the very least. Good and bad are only how you think it is."

In some dimensional world somewhere, Harry could swear Luna was talking about him receiving Teddy; which reminded him of the babysitting issue.

Luna saw a look on her friend's face that showed words were failing him. "I'm sure if we get Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonogall together we can work out a babysitting schedule." she said with a cheery smile.

"You sure you don't mind?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course not! It'd be quite an adventure."

"Ted can be a bit tricky." Harry warned.

"So can I." Luna said, giving a cheeky smile. "Hungry... I think I'll go grab some pudding." And with that, Luna waved goodbye and skipped off towards the castle.


	8. Author's Note: Class Schedule

**I didn't really want to upload this, but I felt like I would've lost it otherwise. Enclosed is a class schedule that I mostly came up with (aside from Neville, Ron, Harry, and bits of Hermione and Draco..Oh! and Blaise). I've done this in preperation for the rest of the story, and I'll probably do the same for Quidditch teams and such. Em...I might switch the schedules around a bit if I change my mind in the future. I don't know.**

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow or the next day**

* * *

><p>Students can have up to 8 classes (in Book #6, Ron had Charms, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions, and boasted about the 3 free periods he had)<br>Note that Luna's schedule is full. I know what I'm going to do with her (;  
>I'm toying with the idea of Mrs. Figg teaching Muggle Studies...<br>hp-lexicon says Bathsheba Babbling is possibly the ancient runes so that's why there's a question mark.

(?) indicates I haven't thought about their other classes

**Hermione**

Charms - FLITWICK

DADA - KINGSLEY

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

Herbology - SPROUT

Arithmancy - VECTOR

Ancient Runes - BATHSHEBA BABBLING?

Potions - SLUGHORN

History - BINNS

**Draco**

Charms - FLITWICK

History - BINNS

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

Herbology - SPROUT

Arithmancy - VECTOR

Ancient Runes - BATHSHEBA BABBLING?

Potions - SLUGHORN

Astronomy - SINISTRA

**Neville**

Herbology - SPROUT

DADA - KINGSLEY

Charms - FLITWICK

**Harry & Ron **

Charms - FLITWICK

DADA - KINGSLEY

Herbology - SPROUT

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

Potions - SLUGHORN

**Blaise**

Potions - SLUGHORN

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Ginny**

Charms - FLITWICK

DADA - KINGSLEY

Herbology - SPROUT

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

Astronomy - SINISTRA

**Luna**

Astronomy - SINISTRA

Herbology - SPROUT

Ancient Runes - BATHSHEBA BABBLING?

Charms - FLITWICK

DADA - KINGSLEY

Divination - TRELAWNEY

Muggle Studies - MRS. FIGG ?

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

**Lavendar**

Charms - FLITWICK

DADA - KINGSLEY

Herbology - SPROUT

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

Divination - TRELAWNEY

**Dean**

Charms - FLITWICK

DADA - KINGSLEY

Herbology - SPROUT

Transfiguration - McGONOGALL

Muggle Studies - MRS. FIGG ?

**Harper**

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

-Possible made-up characters that would be in Ginny and Luna's year. They're based on my actual friends who've been sorted through online quizzes.-

It's my own fault for getting rid of some characters (Im actually starting to regret Seamus, but I feel like it was the right choice considering what we know of Seamus' mum in OotP), but I just didn't feel comfortable writing characters I didn't know.

I suppose if you'd like I could throw one of my readers' names into the mix (:

Jordan - Hufflepuff

Zoey - Hufflepuff

Courtney - Hufflepuff

Garret - Ravenclaw

Seth - Ravenclaw

Aubrey - Ravenclaw

Tyler - Ravenclaw

Kelsey - Gryffindor

Kaitlyn - Gryffindor

Anna - Gryffindor

Austin - Gryffindor

Kora - Slytherin


	9. Potions with Draco

**Author's Note: Lara140112: Thank you. Please keep with the reviews, as I'm hoping my writing is improving each time you suggest something**

**Although I'm not truely confident with this chapter (I'm never confident with anything I write to be perfectly honest). I've had a really busy spring break, and next week school starts, so just don't expect quick updates**

**The made up characters of mine have fake last names just fyi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Potions with Draco**

An anxiety attack was coming over Harry. He and Luna worked out a system with their heads of house. Luna was going to be independent studying, something that really excited her. She was going to take all her N.E.W.T.S classes on her own (aside from Astronomy), collecting her weeks worth of assignments Monday morning.

Today was the first day Harry would have to leave Teddy.

"He'll be fine." Ginny said. "Luna's perfectly capable of watching over Teddy."

"Besides, you'll get to see him again in an hour." Hermione encouraged. They were seated at the Gryffindor table for breakfast (though Harry wasn't hungry at all), Hermione on Harry's left, Ginny on his right.

"Do you know how many things can happen in an hour!" Harry exclaimed, attracting attention. "He could fall, or a book could land on his head! Luna might not know how to change a diaper! He could ruin her school work! He could get seriously injured, or worse die!"

"You worry to much." Ginny said.

"You don't worry enough." Harry countered.

"Harry, there's not a doubt in my mind Luna will be able to handle Teddy." Hermione said.

"I hope you're right." Hermione giving Luna a compliment was a bit extreme, and Harry knew it. If Hermione says Luna's going to be alright, then Luna's going to be alright. Right?

"If you want, I can give you this sweet George invented." Ron said. "He put a Cheering Charm in some chocolate and sent it to me."

"Ron!" Hermione said, slapping her boyfriend on the arm. "Harry doesn't need fake emotions running in his veins."

"It wouldn't harm any." Ginny muttered so only Harry could hear.

"Harry, eat some toast and calm down." Hermione soothed. "I mean, what's worse? Hunting for Horcruxes or leaving Teddy for an hour?"

"Leaving Teddy." Harry said, causing the females who were listening to their conversation chorus an "Awwww". Harry blushed.

"I'm sure an hour of Potions could take your mind off of Ted and Luna." Ron encouraged.

"Luna can always come to class if there's a problem" Hermione reasoned. It was reasonable enough, right?

* * *

><p>"For the following month, we will be working on the Polyjuice Potion." Professor Slughorn announced. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smiles only they would know the meaning of.<p>

"I daresay you all know what this potion does? Professor McGonogall informed me of that incident during the Triwizard Tournment. Now, I have placed you all into pairs. Your grade depends on your teamwork and the quality of the potion you create. So, without further hesitation, let's all get started!"

To Harry's dismay, the Half-Blood Prince didn't have a book for the 7th year of Hogwarts. This did not matter, however, when it came to making Polyjuice Potion. He, Ron, and Hermione had brewed one up themselves their Second Year, and had been quite accustomed to them throughout their lives (Barty Crouch Jr.'s usage and the trio's usage during their Horcrux hunt). The only set back here would be the partner issue. There wasn't a doubt in Harry's mind that Slughorn would pair people up from different houses, and the only people he knew were the two Slytherins; Draco and Blaise. It was quite a small class, so the odds were not in his favor. Professor Slughorn passed out the paper labeled "Partners" to each desk.

Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini  
>Kelsey Rook and Courtney Kent<br>Hermione Granger and Seth Levish  
>Tyler Kurk and Anna Mead<br>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

_Could this day get any better?_ Thought Harry.

"Well, good luck you two." Hermione said as she packed her books and left to sit with her partner. Ron did the same with a noticeable look of hatered and terror in his face. Harry took his time packing, carefully placing his books into his bag. It's not that he was scared of Draco, it was just because...well, it's Draco.

When Harry arrived at the table, Draco didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Draco had already placed out the needed ingredients and was now skimming through the Potions textbook. Harry cleared his throat.

"Do you want to start chopping or get the cauldron ready?" Draco asked. There wasn't the slightest tone of hatered or disgust in Draco's voice, which surprised Harry. It didn't have the usual sneer, or the voice of someone arrogant.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry said a little too quickly. _Did he just call me Harry?_ He thought. He then realized he was staring at the Slytherin, who was staring back at him.

"I said, do you want to chop or get the cauldron ready?" Draco said with subtle irritation. _That's more like the Malfoy I know._ Harry thought. _But still not his usual self._

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Draco, returning his gaze back to the textbook. "You sit down and start chopping."

Harry was always good at chopping, having to do it at the Dursley's so often. Cooking was a lot like brewing potions, which is probably why he got into the N.E.W.T.S class. Though, he never satisfied his relatives or Snape before.

"Where's your kid?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"I said, where's your kid?" Draco asked with annoyance.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." Draco replied.

"With Luna Lovegood."

"Oh."

_Oh?_ Harry though. _Just, oh?_

The two didn't talk anymore after that, leaving Harry to ponder over Draco's actions and Teddy's time with Luna. Luna hadn't ran into class, so everything must be ok. He thought. And why does Draco want to know where Teddy was? Sure the two were related, but they aren't close, and the only time they'd seen each other was at Andromeda's funeral. It was a great day weather wise for a funeral. Almost like she was smiling at how many people had showed up. Teddy was quietly sleeping in Harry's lap the whole time. It sounds horrible, but Harry didn't cry. Partly because he was physically drained of tears from all the other funerals he'd been to, but also because he didn't really know Andormeda.

In the background, Harry could here Ron and Blaise bickering in loud whispers. In all honesty, Blaise was probably worse than Draco. Draco is, or was, all talk and no fight. Blaise is no talk and all fight. Harry could only hope Ron's thick head wouldn't get him into trouble.

But hoping was futile. Ron and Blaise's cauldron bursted like the mini volcano Harry had to make in his Muggle science class before. When class ended, all Ron could talk about was how much of a git Blaise was. All Harry could think about was seeing Teddy at lunch.


End file.
